amor atrapado entre la magia y la obscuridad
by moontse
Summary: la joven heredera de mordor no sabia que encontraria el amor en un jinete elfo que se encontro un dia en el bosque. lo se pesimo summary, no sean crueles es mi primer historia.
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquier otro una joven elfa estaba bailando y canturriando por un bosquecillo, el ultimo bosque que quedaba en pie cerca de mordor ya que los orcos habían destruido estos.

Ella era una hermosa elfa de cabello negro como una noche de luna nueva, pálida como la luna y unos muy inusuales ojos de color rojo brillante que le daban un aspecto misterioso como hermoso, esta llevaba un vestido azul como el mar Mediterráneo con intricados dibujos de hojas y flores .

Ella era Alexei la joven heredera de una peligrosa tierra, nacida de la oscuridad y poseedora de una magia tan fascinante como peligrosa, junto a ella se encontraba el mago corrompido saruman .

En eso ella observa a lo lejos un jinete y preocupada de que el mago lo vea le dice:

Disculpa, pero por favor ¿podría yo andar sola un rato para pensar?-le dijo lo más despreocupadamente que pudo-solo será un rato y luego regresare.

Está bien pero no tardes mucho- le dijo el mago con un deje de duda-

No te preocupes-le contesto ella sonriendo- ya verás que en un rato regreso.

En cuanto el mago se alejó ella corrió hacia el misterioso jinete para advertirle que se alejara si no quería ser alimento de orco, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar frente a ella a…


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto el mago se alejó ella corrió hacia el misterioso jinete para advertirle que se alejara si no quería ser alimento de orco, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar frente a ella a…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nada más y nada menos que un hermoso elfo de larga y obscura cabellera que con expresión de alarma vigilaba cautelosamente el bosque y viendo a la hermosa y misteriosa chica decidió acercarse a ella para advertirle que en esa zona había muchos orcos sin saber que ella pretendía lo mismo.

Disculpa pero no deberías estar aquí es muy peligroso, ¿dime te has perdido?- el elfo pregunto lo más normal que pudo ya que los ojos de la joven heredera le indicaban que esa chica no era para nada ordinaria.

Para nada, pero usted no debería estar aquí, si ellos lo ven no dejaran que salga de aquí con vida-dijo la muchacha serenamente, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

La verdad es bosque he estado viajando por unas pocas semanas y mis hombres y yo fuimos atrapados y obligados a separarnos para poder sobrevivir-dijo el lord no muy convencido de contarle eso a la chica ya que se veía sospechosa y podría representar un riesgo, así que tentó su suerte – ¿disculpa pero podrías guiarme a tu hogar para darle alimento a mi caballo y descansar de mi viaje?

Disculpa pero eso no puede ser posible ya que si mi padrino te viera se enfurecería mucho- le dijo con voz de súplica rogando por que el entendiera que no podían ir a su casa- por favor

En serio yo podría explicarle la razón –dijo muy convencido el elfo – además es peligroso quedarse aquí ya está obscureciendo, y está lleno de orcos.

Por favor entiende no puedes ir a mi casa –dijo la elfa a punto de llorar de la frustración de que aquel terco elfo no quisiera entender

Enserio no te puedo dejar sola aquí es demasiado peligroso para que te quedes, permíteme acompañarte a tu hogar- dijo el elfo cada vez más fuera de si ya que la joven no parecía entender el peligro que corría ahí.

Por favor no…-iba a negarse una vez más cuando en eso un ruido la alerto

Era Saruman junto con seis grandes orcos.

Alexei te has tardado –luego el mago reparo en el elfo que se había quedado choqueado- pero mira que has conseguido.

Lord Elrond señor de Rivendel que te ha traído por estas lejanas tierras- dijo al elfo, luego dirigiéndose a los orcos les dijo- atrápenlo –cuando un orco iba a decir algo él dijo- déjenlo vivo.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexei te has tardado –luego el mago reparo en el elfo que se había quedado choqueado- pero mira que has conseguido.

Lord Elrond señor de Rivendel que te ha traído por estas lejanas tierras- dijo al elfo, luego dirigiéndose a los orcos les dijo- atrápenlo –cuando un orco iba a decir algo él dijo- déjenlo vivo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La joven Alexei tenía miedo ya que sabía que torturaban a los pocos presos que tomaban, aunque una duda asomaba a su mente ya que el mago blanco había reconocido a aquel misterioso elfo y lo había llamado Lord Elrond, así que la joven se propuso investigar.

La noche anterior los horcos se lo habían llevado y guiada por su curiosidad la mañana siguiente Alexei decidió que debía de ir a preguntar que había sido del jinete que tanto le llamaba la atención.

En su camino se encontró con el mago Saruman así que armada de valor le dijo- sabes me he estado preguntando ¿qué fue de aquel jinete que nos encontramos ayer?-le dijo mirando discretamente hacia los lados del pasillo de la torre blanca en donde se encontraban.

Está en los calabozos los orcos se divirtieron con él un rato y como no ha querido cooperar he decidido que volveremos a Mordor, no puedo arriesgarme a que escape –dijo el mago pensativo.

Está bien, me alegra que volvamos a casa-dijo feliz de volver a su hogar la elfa , pero por dentro se preocupó más por el destino de ese extraño y sonando lo más seria que pudo dijo- iré a visitar al prisionero a ver qué información puedo conseguir.

Está bien-le contesto serio el mago- pero cuidado ya que puede ser engañoso.

No te preocupes puedo cuidarme-dijo sorprendida ya que nunca nadie había dudado de que ella supiera defenderse.

Me refiero a que no lo mates-dijo el mago-nunca he dudado de que puedas defenderte bien, ya que yo mismo te he enseñado.

Y has sido un estupendo maestro-luego después de una pequeña pausa dijo- no te preocupes no le hare nada.

Confió en ti-dijo el mago mientras se retiraba a su laboratorio.

Ya cuando iba lejos la joven corrió a sus aposentos, ya ahí lleno una pequeña bolsa de medicinas y vendas para curar al jinete, después corrió sin perder ni un momento a los calabozos.

Ya estando en los calabozos ordeno a todos los que estaban ahí que se fueran, cuando ya no había nadie se acercó a la más lejana celda donde había un hombre sentado contra la pared y que parecía respirar difícilmente, al cual se acercó y este viéndola a ella se limitó a observarla fijamente evaluando todos sus movimientos aunque muy por dentro se veía adolorido e inclusive un poco asustado.

Hola yo sé que no me conoces bien, lamento que esto haya pasado de verdad que intente prevenirte-dijo insegura ya que no sabía muy bien que decir y viendo que él no decía nada ni dejaba de observarla dijo- bueno soy Alexei aprendiz de Saruman, soy heredera de Mordor.

¿Eres la hija de Sauron?- la interrumpió el elfo de repente

Si lo soy-respondió algo cohibida – he venido para curarte.

¿Y por qué una hija de mi enemigo me ayudaría?-pregunto con rencor el elfo

Después de pensarlo detenidamente dijo-simplemente porque no soy como e, por favor permíteme ayudarte

Está bien –contesto una vez calmado el elfo al recordar como la joven lo intento convencer de que huyera antes de que fuera muy tarde, aunque inseguro ya que estaba vulnerable- soy Lord Elrond señor de Rivendel y ahora entiendo tus advertencias me arrepiento de no haberlas tomado enserio… gracias.

No hay de que, me arrepiento de no haberte defendido de los orcos-contesto algo sonrojada y avergonzada ya que ella nunca había actuado así.

No hay problema, si lo hubieras hecho no creo que le agradara a tu maestro-contesto serio el elfo pero se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando la joven termino de curarle las heridas descubrió que el realmente le agradaba y la hacía sentir diferente, especial. Lo que ella no sabía es que en la cabeza del pasaba algo similar ya que desde que había perdido a su esposa había quedado totalmente solo con sus pequeños hijos gemelos y su pequeña hija la cual se había enamorado de un montaras que en realidad era el heredero de Isildur y próximo rey de Gondor.

El sentía que ella era la única que sin conocerse bien lo había enamorado profundamente y por primera vez en siglos tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Eso sin contar la prueba que tendrían al llegar a Mordor.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Por favor si les gusta la historia y quieren que la siga o tengo algún error por favor comenten enserio apreciaría sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

El sentía que ella era la única que sin conocerse bien lo había enamorado profundamente y por primera vez en siglos tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Eso sin contar la prueba que tendrían al llegar a Mordor.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

A la mañana siguiente Saruman mando a llamar a Alexei, y una vez que esta estuvo frente a el le dijo-Alexei ¿has logrado sacar algo de información de nuestro prisionero?

Alexei no muy segura le dijo- no, no me ha querido dar ninguna información, es más testarudo de lo que pensé- le dijo deseando que no le hicieran más daño a ese jinete.

He estado pensando que por mientras nos vamos a Mordor podemos ponerlo a hacer algo útil, y ya que no quiere cooperar… he decidido que… lo pondré de sirviente el tiempo que sigamos en la torre.-comento muy seguro el mago.

Lo que no sabía es que esa era la oportunidad que ella estaba esperando y muy segura le dijo- perfecto me parece una buena idea, pero a cargo de quien lo dejaras? Tu sabes los orcos son muy tontos y en cuanto los desespere lo asesinaran ¿no sería mejor que lo dejaras a cargo de alguien más?- y con voz un poco más aguda de lo que deseaba por fin dijo- yo me ofrezco, y así tal vez le saque algo de información, tu sabes puedo ser muy persuasiva.

Después de un rato que la tenía un poco desesperada por fin el mago se decidió, con voz potente dijo- está bien no me convence mucho pero lo dejare a tu cargo, y sé que con tu cuidado no se podrá escapar nunca, confió en ti-termino sonriente el mago.

Entonces perfecto iré por él, tengo un trabajo que quiero que haga- y para parecer más creíble también dijo- hay cierto desorden en mi habitación.

Y sin mas dijo por ultimo al mago-iré por el-y sin decir nada mas o esperar contestación se fue por el pasillo rumbo a las celdas.

Ya estando ahí vio a su prisionero rodeado de tres orcos y sin dejarlos hacer lo que sea que iban a hacer dijo- aléjense por que el mago Saruman ha dicho que el prisionero es mi nuevo esclavo.

Está bien mi señora, la ayudamos a llevarlo-dijo el tosco orco.

Y por la costumbre, y para que se viera creíble les contesto- si por favor-esperando que no le lastimaran mucho.

Después del no tan lindo viaje pero si axidentado, por fin llegaron a su habitación y al cruzar la puerta lo primero que hicieron los orcos antes de retirarse fue aventar al prisionero al interior de la habitación.

Una vez que se fueron y después de serrar muy bien la puerta para que nadie entrara, y también poner un hechizo para que nadie los pidiera escuchar, Alexei corrió hacia el muy golpeado elfo que estaba en el suelo y pregunto- ¿te encuentras bien? Por favor perdóname pero si hubiera negado su ayuda sospecharían que tramo algo- el elfo se limitó a observarla y después de una pequeña pausa le contesto-lo entiendo, y te agradezco que hallas llegado en ese momento ya que esos orcos se disponían a golpearme-dijo con un poco de dificultad debido al golpe el adolorido elfo.

Después de volverlo a curar le ofreció un baño que el no pudo negar ya que estaba lleno de tierra y un poco de sangre seca. Mientras el elfo se daba un baño Alexei conseguía ropa que le pudiera quedar lo cual era muy difícil ya que vivía con un mago y orcos, pero al final limpio la ropa del prisionero con un hechizo poderoso de limpieza, al salir el elfo envuelto en una toalla ella se dio la vuelta mientras el cogía la ropa y volvía al baño, para luego salir ya limpio y vestido .

Por lo que ella le dijo-oye si quieres puedes descansar un rato en mi cama, te ves cansado.

Lord Elrond le agradeció ya que se encontraba muy cansado después de las golpizas y la celda. Pero se preguntaba cuánto duraría tanta amabilidad de la hija del mayor enemigo todos los humanos, elfos y hobbits.

También se preguntaba como de tanta maldad había salido tanta luz, luz que se veía en sus rojos ojos pero llenos de vida y que emanaban tanta luz en comparación de la obscuridad que había en ese lugar.

Lo que Alexei le agradecía era que el parecía confiar en ella, ya que la mayoría la veía como una asesina de la que debían protegerse y no era para menos ya que con sus poderes y habilidad para las batallas podía fácilmente representar un gran peligro para todos, aunque nunca había matado algo que no fueran orcos accidentalmente claro ya que cuando era pequeña no podía controlar muy bien sus poderes como ahora y cuando se molestaba era un total peligro. Y en las batallas ella se limitaba a crear escudos y cuando la atacaban que era muy raramente ella intentaba no hacerle daño a su oponente y se limitaba a dejarlos inconscientes.

Mientras los dos pensaban el mago hacia planes para el viaje vuelta a Mordor aunque bien sabía que su aprendiz se alegraba de volver a su hogar, él quería que el prisionero pudiera llegar hasta ahí ya que se encargarían mejor de sacarle información sin riesgo de que a alguien se le ocurriera rescatarlo.

Una vez que el jinete hubo descansado se encontró con que ella estaba sentada en una silla cercana leyendo tranquilamente sin reparar que él se encontraba observándola y cuando se dio cuenta le sonrió entonces dijo- ya han traído la comida he ordenado que hoy comería aqui, aunque a ti no te hallan mandado más que pan podrido y algo que pareciera agua-menciono con cara preocupada- no te preocupes te compartiré de lo mío que es suficiente para los dos, aunque no lo creas la comida de aquí esta buena y yo no suelo comer mucho.

El volteo hacia una mesa y se impresiono un poco antes de recordar que estaba con la heredera y ella obtenía lo mejor así que no le impacto tanto los manjares que ahí había, simplemente se preguntó muy vagamente si Saruman comería lo mismo, y como haría para escapar de ahí ya que se veía que era un gran lugar lleno de pasillos y cuartos, lo malo era que no conocía ese lugar.

Por favor si les gusta o tienen un comentario o sugerencia comenten me gustaría escuchar su opinión.


	5. Chapter 5

El volteo hacia una mesa y se impresiono un poco antes de recordar que estaba con la heredera y ella obtenía lo mejor así que no le impacto tanto los manjares que ahí había, simplemente se preguntó muy vagamente si Saruman comería lo mismo, y como haría para escapar de ahí ya que se veía que era un gran lugar lleno de pasillos y cuartos, lo malo era que no conocía ese lugar.

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana como esclavo de la joven así que él quería regresar a su hogar con sus hijos pero también de cierta manera sentía que no podía dejarla ahí, aunque ese fuera el mundo al que estaba acostumbrada.

Después de un pequeño rato en que el elfo pensaba en estas cosas, un pequeño ruido lo sobresalto aunque no lo demostró simplemente frunció el ceño y se le quedo observando a la joven que acababa de entrar, aunque debía de admitir que se veía hermosa ya que llevaba unos pantalones verde bosque con cinto café junto con una blusa de mangas anchas color crema con imágenes de flores bordadas de color café y unas botas café que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Hola-dijo ella no tan alegremente, aunque algo cohibida por la mirada del elfo- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, considerando que estoy aquí-dijo un poco molesto el elfo, ya que desde que su esposa dejo todo y se marchó a otras tierras no había sentido nada hacia ninguna mujer.

Bueno, te tengo noticias-y al ver que él no decía nada siguió mientras veía para otro lado ya que sus noticias no eran nada buenas para el- hoy saldremos a Mordor-le dijo sin más.

Ella hubiese preferido que el dijera algo pero simplemente estaba observándola sin decir nada y con la cara impasible, bueno debería haberlo dicho con mas tacto.

Sabes no te preocupes hare lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a tu hogar-dijo decidida Alexei.

El elfo solo asintió ya que él sabía que era muy difícil y nunca lograría escapar.

Prepárate, ya nos iremos-dijo mientras iba a la puerta-sígueme, y por favor no intentes escapar ya que podrían asesinarte y no volverías a tu hogar.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo ella se subió en un corcel negro que había en la entrada y le tendio una mano para que también subiera pero en eso se acercó un orco para decirles-mi lady el esclavo viajara con nosotros.

No-dijo ella con firmeza-si no nunca llegaremos, es una orden…o ¿deseas contradecirme?

Por supuesto que no-y agrego-ya esta todo listo para partir, el mago Saruman ira dirigiendo y desea que se una a su lado.

Claro en un momento- y cabalgo rápidamente hacia el mago.

Horas más tarde se encontraban en un denso pasaje del bosque, en donde por las plantas, no dejaba pasar la luz del sol y no les molestaba a los orcos.

Necesito descansar y sería un buen momento para planear posibles impedimentos en nuestro camino, al parecer hay guardias elfos en el bosque y no creo que sea grato encontrarse con ellos-le comento un poco preocupada, aunque no por los ataques sino por el plan que se estaba desarrollando rápidamente en su cabeza.

El mago pensando decidió aceptar ya que la poca luz que había no era buena y siempre sería mejor ir de noche para conservar las fuerzas de su ejército rumbo a Mordor.

Después de un rato cuando no había muchos guardias y la mayoría se había ido a descansar, la joven se acerco a el lord al tiempo que le susurraba- despierta, despierta ya es hora

El elfo entre sueños oía que le hablaba una dulce voz, y lo que hizo dejo una muy desconcertada chica ya que el elfo empezó a susurrar-Alexei te quiero, Alexei te necesito- y sin esperarlo tiro de la chica que se encontraba agachada cerca de él y la estrecho fuertemente contra sí.

Elrond ya es hora, suéltame y empieza a caminar –dijo muy sonrojada, lo cierto es que nunca se había hallado en esta situación y ella también había encontrado que le agradaba y la hacía sentir excelente estar cerca del elfo.

Y como si saliera de un trance el elfo repentinamente despertó y al verla entre sus brazos la dejo libre y un poco sonrosado solo pudo decir-¿qué pasa?

Sígueme-le contesto y subió al corcel y como antes de partir le tendió la mano para que el también subiera, mano que el acepto de inmediato.

Y sin más cuando apenas subió el corcel corrió lo más rápido que pudo alejándose del campamento y cuando un guardia los diviso la joven le dio con una flecha en la cabeza matándolo de inmediato y siguieron más relajados porque ningún orco dio la alarma ni fueron vistos por mas de aquel orco que mato, cosa que él ni-siquiera se dio cuenta de donde había sacado el arco la joven heredera ya que seguía un poco ausente pensando en lo sucedido cuando despertó y rogando a los Valar no haber dicho nada mientras dormía.

Ya muy lejos y fuera de peligro encontraron un pequeño campamento de elfos, que muy alegres por encontrar al lord Elrond a salvo y en tan buena compañía, claro que no sabían que era la heredera de su enemigo, los guiaron a la ciudad de Rivendel.

Después de un rato de viaje llegaron a un rio que enmarcaba el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad y pasando por un puente y al ver cómo veía maravillada aquel lugar el elfo dijo- bienvenida a Rivendel.

Padre, estas a salvo-grito unos jóvenes que se acercaban a gran velocidad a los recién llegados y abrasando a lord Elron que recién había bajado del corcel, dejando a una muy confundida y triste elfa de negros cabellos y ojos rojos como el fuego.

Dejen sus comentarios me agradaría saber su opinión, y decidí por los que me han animado a continuar, seguir la historia.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado.

Ya se que no lo he escrito pero:

Ninguno de los personajes son míos a acepción de los que no conozcan, todo pertenece a la magnífica saga de J.R.R. Tolkien.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de un rato de viaje llegaron a un rio que enmarcaba el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad y pasando por un puente y al ver cómo veía maravillada aquel lugar el elfo dijo- bienvenida a Rivendel.

Padre, estas a salvo-grito unos jóvenes que se acercaban a gran velocidad a los recién llegados y abrasando a lord Elron que recién había bajado del corcel, dejando a una muy confundida y triste elfa de negros cabellos y ojos rojos como el fuego.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Padre era la palabra que se repetía en la mente de ella al ver al hombre de quien se había enamorado abrasado a tres hermosos elfos, he instantáneamente su mente se preguntó por la madre de los hijos.

Mientras tanto lord Elrond saludaba a sus hijos-hijos míos que alegría volverlos a ver.

-Padre te extrañamos tanto, pero si me permites preguntar ¿Quién es ella?

El que de tanta felicidad de ver a sus hijos y esperando que su pueblo no se enterara de la verdadera identidad de Alexei- ella hijos es…

-nuestra nueva madre, ¿no es así padre?-gritaron los gemelos dejando realmente sorprendida a la joven Alexei.

-felicidades padre, espero y sean muy felices-exclamo Arwen con una muy peculiar sonrisa de felicidad.

-se los agradezco hijos pero ella no es su nueva madre, ella es una amiga.

-está bien padre te creemos, pero por favor cuéntanos que te paso y como la conociste.

-está bien pero antes debo de llamar a un concilio.

Una semana después durante el concilio en que estaban presentes la dama Galadriel y Celeborn así como Gandalf, Aragorn y diversos representantes de las diferentes tierras todos lucían curiosos en saber la identidad de la peculiar chica, ya que como el tema se había pedido que fuera en extremo secreto, no querían hacer suposiciones pero sus ojos les recordaban muchas cosas.

-he llamado a este concilio y les he pedido que fuese en el mayor de los secretos por que espero que tomen esta información con la mayor tranquilidad posible ya que es un tema delicado-dijo con tono autoritario y semblante serio el elfo.

-dinos amigo que es eso tan importante, ¿acaso esta particular joven es más de lo que sabemos? –dijo Gandalf tranquilamente fumando de su pipa.

La joven heredera que hasta ahora había estado divagando en su mente se centró en la conversación ya que nunca la habían llamado particular, aunque si se daba cuenta en que todos parecían extrañarse por sus ojos ya que aparte de su padre nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

Luego dirigiéndose a la joven Lord Elrond le pidió-por favor diles a los presentes tu nombre, habilidades y cargo en tus lejanas tierras-he hiso un movimiento con la mano incitándola a pararse.

La joven se paró elegantemente y viéndolos a cada uno por un segundo al fin dijo- yo soy Alexei, soy maga, soy aprendiz de Saruman y princesa heredera de Mordor.

-no puede ser, no es posible, como fue que paso-fueron las exclamaciones de los presentes.

-silencio -dijo firme y autoritariamente Gandalf mientras se ponía de pie-entonces supongo que tienes una buena explicación por lo cual ella se encuentre aquí-menciono dirigiéndose a Lord Elrond.

-cuando nos atacaron los orcos me la encontré en el bosque y me advirtió que corría peligro y que me fuera-comento muy serio Lord Elrond-lamentablemente no le hice caso y cuando mis perseguidores me encontraron me encarcelaron, donde ella les pidió que yo la sirviera y así consiguió curar mis heridas y darme alimento-comentaba dejando a todos impresionados-y finalmente me ayudo a escapar.

-¿Entonces ellos piensan que usted la rapto?-pregunto contrariado Frodo.

-no, ellos saben que los traicione- contesto Alexei.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Pipin

-cuando escapamos íbamos rumbo Mordor, saben que es imposible raptarme y más Saruman ya que es el mi maestro-menciono seriamente-no sé qué are si me voy ellos vendrán a buscarme pero no estare para protegerlos, si me quedo hare lo que sea para protegerlos pero sería como asesinar a mi familia ya que he vivido con ellos siempre, solo les digo que mi opción no es regresar ya que ellos clamaran venganza y los vendrán a destruir.

Después de eso todos se quedaron pensando sobre que sería lo mejor…

¡!

Perdón por el retraso he tenido mucha tarea pero los prometo que el próximo cap será más largo.

Gracias a los que han comentado :D los quiero :3


End file.
